dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Glitches/@comment-33132139-20200105232346
Bonus List! Justice Combination True Stacking: If the user uses an auto clicker, then activates, once he is almost going to finish a punch combo, he will select Justice Combination and this will stack the more ALOT of times. True Planet Crusher: There is a chance the Planet Crusher will nuke if the user nuked a few times whit eraser cannon before. It is unknown how to properly do this glitch. (Note that this glitch will instantly kill the user). Super Nuking: There is a chance a super nuke will happen when nuking. Once it happent the user will recive high ammounts of Zenni and Xp. After that the user will Sometimes/Constantly Recive small ammounts of zenni untill he leaves the server. It is curently unknown how to super nuke. (Note this glitch is done instantly done in T.o.P). Speedrunners Flying: Theres a chance that the user will fly up at max speed and fly foward at max speed at the same time. The cause of this glitch is curently unknown, but it could be really usefull for someone who wants to speedrun the game. Aerieal Legit Breaker: If an NPC that uses this move manages to land it on a player he will be stuck just like the npc who used it, however the npc wont attack too. To fix this the user needs to hard reset or rejoin. (The Glitch works the same it does whit a player if the npc managed to hit another npc). Namek Invisibility: If the user tryes to zoom in the camer by pressing "I" a few times on theyr keyboard theyr character will become invisible. (Only On Theyr Client). T.o.P's Imortal Npc's: In Normal Top If the user manages to hit an npc that didnt transform yet, then they try to oneshot it, the npc has a chance of becoming a mortal. Once the glitch was done succesfuly the user will gain the Zenni and Xp as rewards for killing the npc, however thr npc will be ablive transformed being unable to die, if thos happents its a gameover for the T.o.P (This glitch can happen in Hard T.o.P too as Cabba can still be killed in his base form). Incorect Player Load: Theres a VERY small chance once a player joins a server, he will load incorectly, meaning he wont function normaly EX: Gui OverSized, Default Character Scripts, ETC... The Cause of this glitch is currently unknown. Incorect Map Loading: Sometimes when a player joins a server theres a VERY small chance that the map wont fully load however map colision is still in spots that seem empty. The cause of this glitch could be users bad internet connection. Prum's Godly Ki Resistance: In T.o.P The Npc Prum has a INSANE ki resistance. The Cause of this glitch could literarly be Snakes atention. The Eye Patch Scam: When the user buys the Eye Patch accesory from jirens shop he will recive nothing and he will lose the zenni spent on that eye patch. The cause of the glitch could be missing code. T.o.P Despawn Glitch: Theres a low chance an NPC wont despawn after being killed making the T.o.P a gameover. The Cause of this glitch is unknown. Zeno's Feet: When Facing your camera to the ground close to the pillar you can see Zeno's Feet under. Unanchored Berrus: In The Future and Space Berrus isnt anchored meaning he can be pushed around the map by other players. Space's Jump: Theres a chance once a player joins into a Space server he will be unable to jump. Low GFX: If the user uses the low GFX button before every game asset had loaded, the assests that didnt load yet will bypass the buttons effect. Voodo Doll Glitch: There is a low chance when the a player joins a server or fuses, a naked clone of them will spawn at Goku's house. The player wont be able to attack his own clone but other players can. If the Clones health is to low then the clone wont die however, if hit at low health the user will instantly get killed. If the clone is getting to far away from Goku's house it will teleport right back. So yeah, thats the glitches ive got also you will notice some ive wrote here are also into the main list but ive improved them a bit :p Oh yeah my grammar is garbage if you somehow didnt notice